


Castiels’ Gift

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey, could you write a sad/fluffy imagine with Soulmate!Reader x Human!Cas? Like they have a car accident and the reader is practically dying and Cas doesn’t know what to do, he panics and blames himself. Seeing the despair of Castiel, God (Chuck) appears and heals her. Cute ending with an overly emotional Cas <3 Thank you, beautiful.





	Castiels’ Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey, could you write a sad/fluffy imagine with Soulmate!Reader x Human!Cas? Like they have a car accident and the reader is practically dying and Cas doesn’t know what to do, he panics and blames himself. Seeing the despair of Castiel, God (Chuck) appears and heals her. Cute ending with an overly emotional Cas <3 Thank you, beautiful.

The first time Cas saw you, he knew. You were dancing on the beach, barefoot, in a ankle length flowing skirt. It moved around you in such a way that it appeared to be moving in slow motion. For a top, you simply wore your bikini top. You were a free spirit, balancing him out in every way.

You’d opened up another side of life. The carefree side. You made being human far less daunting.

When Dean came around, needing Cas’s help, you’d laced your fingers with his, and smiled. There was nothing that you wouldn’t stand by his side for. You didn’t have the knowledge of a hunter, the fighting skills of one, and you weren’t really comfortable firing a gun. What you lacked in those areas, you made up for with determination, and courage. You took what they told you, and did with it the best you possibly could.

You came out the other side a bit banged up, but proud of yourself. Not that you intended to go hunting again any time soon. Still, Sam and Dean knew they could count on the two of you.

* * *

He’d asked you to marry him after just eight months. There was no hesitation in your voice when you said ‘yes’. He’d lifted you in his arms as you kissed him.

You were married just months later, in a simple backyard wedding. The only guests were your few friends, Sam, and Dean, and your mother. You were barefoot, just like that first night. A simple white vintage looking dress, and a crown made of flowers. His eyes lit up the moment he saw you.

* * *

“Think of those times, Y/N.” Cas’s voice broke, the tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please.” He held your hand between two of his, resting his forehead against them. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

* * *

Cas was woken up when you came running into the bedroom, jumping on him. “Cas!” You giggled. “Cassie!” You were sitting on his hips, your hands on both sides of his head.

“What? What is it?” He yawned, slowly waking up. “ _Clearly_ you’re excited.”

You wiggled. “I am!” You couldn’t stop grinning.

He moved to sit up slightly, resting on his elbows. “Well, spit it out, woman.” Cas teased, smiling at you.

“I’m pregnant!” You squealed, effectively waking him.

“What?” He grinned. “Are you sure?” You nodded quickly, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms moved around your waist, the two of you falling to the side. He covered your face in kisses, the smile never leaving his lips. “I’m going to be a dad!” He laughed. The two of you had been trying, and this was the moment that all led up to.

* * *

The first time you _really_ fought, you were five months pregnant. You had just learned that you were having a girl. Dean needed him again, and you told him he wasn’t going. He insisted that he would be fine.

Before you knew it, you were both yelling, convinced that you were right. Cas stormed out, bag in hand. You sat on the couch, crying.

He’d came back that night, feeling terrible. He held you close and told you how sorry he was.

* * *

Cas’s shoulders shook with sobs, as they had the past few days that he had been at your side. “Our little girl needs you.” He told you, pushing the hair back from your forehead. “They said that she’ll be just fine.” His voice was soft. “I named her Lucy.” He let out a sad chuckle. “I thought you’d like that. You always loved Lucille Ball, and would watch those reruns all night long when you couldn’t sleep.” 

* * *

“Where are we going?” You laughed, not really wanting to leave the house. “Can’t we do something at home?”

“That would ruin the surprise.” Cas smiled. “Come on! Soon it’ll be three of us, and date nights won’t happen as often. Please?”  You were eight months pregnant, and he wanted to take you to a nice dinner. He had planned to take you to the little place by the beach that you kept eyeing, and then take you for a walk on the beach.

* * *

His hand held yours as he drove down the street, kissing the back of it randomly. You smiled over at him, and although he wasn’t looking, he knew.

Your car was moving through the intersection when another car ran a red light. It hit his door, sending your car into the rest of traffic. His only thought was you, and how he wished he had his grace.

* * *

“I’m so sorry.” He told you. “I would give anything to take your place.” Cas’s guilt weighed on him more each minute that your eyes remained shut. They brought Lucy to him every time she was hungry, along with a bottle. He would rock her gently, holding back more tears as he told her stories of your life together, of the angels, and of her uncles- Sam and Dean.

They had rushed to the hospital as soon as he had called. At the moment, they were in a nearby motel, hoping that you pulled through. Sam had looked a bit hysterical holding Lucy, but he fell in love with her right away. Dean was a bit scared, at first, but was a natural with her.

A nurse had just brought Lucy in, so Cas moved to sit up. She gave him a sad smile, and placed the small pink bundle in his arms. Cas gave her a small smile and nodded his thanks.

As he fed her, he sighed. “This is all my fault, Lucy.” He told her softly. “If I was still an angel, I could heal your mother, but I’m not. I’m sorry.”

“Stop, Castiel.” His head whipped up as he heard a familiar voice. “This is not your fault. There is no need to blame yourself.” Chuck smiled. “I’ve heard your grief, your despair, and your guilt. I’m here to make things right.” Cas looked at him confused, but when Chuck touched your forehead, his eyes went wide.

Your eyelids fluttered open, your heart rate going up. Looking up to thank Chuck, he found himself alone in the room. “Thank  you.” He said softly.

A nurse came rushing in when your heart beat changed. He was ushered out of the room after another nurse came in, taking Lucy back to the nursery. If things were about to get hectic, they didn’t want such a fragile being in all that.

While people rushed about, Cas called Sam and Dean. They said they would be right there.

What seemed like ages, but was mere minutes, passed by. Finally, he was allowed back in your room. You were sitting up, a smile on your face. “Hey, baby.” You smiled, your voice raspy from being unused.

He smiled back, rushing over to hug you. “I thought I lost you!” He sobbed, your arms wrapping around him. Pulling away, he kissed you the same way he had the morning you told him you were pregnant.

“What about the baby?” You asked, your mask breaking. Your eyes went to where your bump had been, your hand resting there.

“We have a beautiful baby girl.” He told you. “I named her Lucy Justice.”

You chuckled. “Why’s that?”

Cas’s eyes locked with yours. “Because your love of Lucille Ball, and the man who caused all this will _never_ do this to anyone else.”

The door to your room opened, and a nurse wheeled in Lucy. “I believe that someone would like to meet her mommy.” She smiled kindly. Cas sat back, watching you with pure love of Lucy was placed in your arms. Your eyes looked up at him for a moment before looking back down at her. A small sob escaped her. “You’ll be happy to know that she was born perfectly healthy.” The nurse placed a caring hand on her shoulder before leaving the three of you alone.

* * *


End file.
